Guardians
by Reyna Retalia
Summary: (Please read Guardians in Fairy Tail first if you're gonna read this) Skye(OC) goes to Lucy's house to hand her a book,asking her to read it . He trusts Lucy enough to let her read the story of how the Guardians started out . Wait,does that mean...Skye and Reyna's(OC) history! Sorry,I suck at summaries...
1. New school

Guardians-Fairy Tail fanfic Chapter 1:

**(Lucy's POV)**

I was just about to leave my house to go to the guild when I heard someone knocking the door . Strange...the usual guests of my house never knock the door . Could be someone else . So I went to the door and opened it,and saw Skye standing there

"It's you Skye . What brings you here?" I asked

"Mind if I come in?I want to talk to you about something"

"Oh,sure"

I made way for him to enter . I was about to go to the kitchen to make tea but he stopped me

"Don't bother,I won't be here for long"

"O-okay..."

So I led him to the living room

"So,what do wanna talk about?"

He took out a book from his storage wing and placed it on the table . It has a white cover and the word 'Guardians' printed at the top and nothing else . It doesn't even have the author's name

"Guardians.." I read "So..."

"This book contains the story of me and Reyna about how we became Guardians"

"So want me to read it?"

The story of Skye and Reyna about how they became Guardians...

"Wait,WHAT?"

"I know you guys heard us about we being immortal . You,Natsu and the others"

"You knew we were there?"

Skye nods . I kinda feel guilty that I eavesdrop on them accidently now...

"I need at least someone who knows to understand so that's why I'm entrusting our stories to you"

"But why me?"

"You're not the type to tell secrets right?And also,you helped Cana with the S-class exam knowing that Gildarts is her father"

"That's true,but.."

"Will you read it?"

I thought for a while . It's true that I helped Cana,but the secret about Gildarts being her father became known after the exam . But since I'm the only one my team that reads books,I decided to read the book

Skye thanked me and I could somehow hear the sincerity in his voice . I'm glad I could be of help . After he left,I turned to the first page of the book

* * *

**(Chapter 1:New school)**

Two 15 year old normal girls,from the country named Singapore,have just transfered to Japan for certain reasons . One have caramel coloured hair tied in a ponytail . She also have eyes with the same colour as her hair . The other girl has long black hair and also black coloured eyes . Both walked in their new classroom . The one with the ponytail seemed quite confident while the other is quite nervous

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Caramel hair?Must be Reyna . But who's the other girl?

* * *

"I'm Shikita Hikari . Pleased to meet you" The one with the caramel hair introduced herself with a sweet smile on her face . Mumurs floated around the classroom

"She's pretty at first,but when she smiles,she's really cute"

"She looks kind too"

The one with caramel hair noticed her nervous friend,so she gave her a nudge with her elbow

"Don't worry . Just say a few words and it's over" She assured her

She fidgets with her skirt and introduced herself . "M-My name is Sakato Miyoko"

She looks at her friend and she gestured for her to say just a few more words

"Nice to meet you..."

"She's shy!How cute!"

"I want to be their friend already"

"Alright,settle down . Now,you two can choose either one of the four empty seats at the back near the windows"

Sakato Miyoko choose the last second seat of the last row and Shikita Hikari sat behind her . As they took their seats,they could feel many pairs of eyes locked on them

**(Timeskip,Lunchbreak)**

As soon as the bell rings for lunch break,every student in class gathered around Hikari and Miyoko,excited as they want to get to know their new classmates . Both girls sweatdropped,as they couldn't find the answers to the never ending questioned

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind the crowd,stopping them from asking further questions . When they turned around,they saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes

"You guys shouldn't rush to know them . Wouldn't we be in the same class for the whole year?"

"She's right . I'm sorry we rushed"

"If you have any questions,feel free to ask us"

"Same goes for all of you" Hikari smiled,making all the boys melt to her cuteness . When the crowd have cleared to have their own lunches,the girl with the shoulder-length brown hair approached them holding a bento

"Is it ok if I have lunch with you two?" She asked

"Sure,why not?" (Hikari)

She takes another chair and puts it at the side of the table that Hikari and Miyoko were sharing . As soon as she took her seat,she introduced herself

"My name is Sakimato Yumi . The class president"

"President?No wonder they listen to you" (Miyoko)

"Well,they have to listen to the person in charge or they will get into trouble . So,Shikita-san,Sakato-san,you both come from Singapore but you have Japanese names . Why is that so?"

"We're both half Japanese . We do have Singaporean names though . My Singaporean name is Nurin and hers is Faith" (Hikari)

"Hikari and Nurin and the same meaning,which is light . But I'm named after my great grandmother" (Miyoko)

"I see..." (Yumi)

"You know,you can call us by our given names . Back in Singapore,everyone call each other by their given names . So it feels awkward when someone calls us by our surname" (Hikari)

"That's interesting . If that's the case then you both can call me Yumi too" Yumi smiles

They began conversing like old friends until lunch break is over

**(Timeskip,afterschool)**

Yumi have just finished showing Hikari and Miyoko around the school

"Yu-chan!" A light brunette with green eyes appears from nowhere and hugs Yumi from her right

"Oh Saori,it's you . Where's Fuyuki-chan and Takuya?And Jun too"

"Yumi-chan!" A bespectacled girl with short black hair and blue eyes came running towards Yumi and Saori,panting . "Saori-chan,please don't run off just like that!"

"Sorry,Fuyuki" After she apologized to Fuyuki,she noticed Hikari and Miyoko "Are they the transfer students I've heard of?"

Yumi nods

"You two are so cute!"

"A-Arigatou..." Hikari and Miyoko sweatdropped

"Wait,where are those slowpokes?"

"Who?" (Hikari)

"She's refering to the boys,Jun and Takuya" (Yumi)

Then,two boys came panting . One had blond hair and green eyes and the other also had blond hair but with black eyes

"That's them" (Yumi)

But when the two boys saw Hikari and Miyoko,their eyes lit up . They immediately went towards the two new girls and held their hands and kissing them

"You are quite a beauty . I hope we get along well"

"I thought you are an angel when I first saw you . May I know your name sweetheart?"

Hikari and Miyoko tried backing away but they kept getting closer . So Yumi and Saori decided to help by pulling their ears and dragging them away from the girls

"Don't give them the wrong impression,Jun" Saori told the guy with green eyes

"You're scaring them,Takuya" Yumi said to the one with black eyes

After dragging the boys away,Yumi remembered something

"I almost forgot!Hey,introduce yourself to these girls!"

"Fujisari Saori"

"Hagara Fuyuki"

"And those two boys are Omari Jun and Hira Takuya . As you've noticed,they're flirts . Sorry if they scared you"

"If I see anymore boys like that,I'm gonna go break some bones" Hikari said with her right eyebrow twitching

"S-Scary..." (Fuyuki)

**(Timeskip again,next day)**

Hikari and Miyoko's class were playing basketball for their PE . The teams were divided as Girls vs Boys . The boys was sure to win against the girls but things were the complete opposite from what they thought...

"Hikari!" Yumi passed the ball to Hikari and she caught it . She dribbled her way through the boys and made a shot towards the goal,which the ball went through the basket . Happy at their victory,Hikari and Yumi high fived

"You're amazing,Hikari!You could even go against the Twin stars of this school!"

"Twin stars?"

"The best basketball players in this school . I think you could even play one on two against them!"

"That's odd...She wasn't...this good...back in Singapore..." Miyoko said in between her breaths

"Are you critisizing me?"

"I'm not...I'm just surprised at the difference..."

"I think it's odd too . I just suddenly knew what I was doing" Hikari wiped off the sweat on her forehead,also lifting up her fringe at the same time . When she did,Yumi noticed a straight scar above her right eyebrow

"Hikari,is that a scar?"

"Oh this?" She lifted up her fringe again "I got into a car accident back in Singapore"

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Reyna got into a car accident?!But this is before she became a Guardian,right?Wait,I shouldn't be worrying . She's alive now so there's nothing to be afraid of

* * *

**_Yay!Despite the busy schedule I had,I managed to upload this chapter on Skye's birthday!This is a special story of the history of my two OCs I added in my previous fanfiction . And now,some fun facts! Do you know that Nurin,Hikari's Singaporean name,is actually my real name?And it's also true that both the names Hikari and Nurin have the same meaning,light?And it's also true that I come from Singapore!But I'm not half-japanese though...Some more fun facts!Do you know that Miyoko,is actually based on a real person?And her Singaporean name is really Faith?And it's really true that her Japanese name is named after her great grandmother . She's my best friend,and she's really half Japanese!She doesn't know that I'm using her as one of my character in my story,so shhhh..._**


	2. Another classmate

_Recap:_

_"I need at least someone who knows to understand so that's why I'm entrusting our stories to you"_

_"You guys shouldn't rush to know them . Wouldn't we be in the same class for the whole year?"_

_"That's odd...She wasn't...this good...back in Singapore..."_

* * *

Guardians-Fairy Tail fanfic Chapter 2:

**(Lucy's POV)**

After I finished reading chapter 1,I remembered that I have to go to the guild . I was about to go out the door when I thought about the book . Should I bring it?If I do,it might grab Levy's attention . But I want to finish reading it as soon as possible too . So I took the cover of another book that's about the same size as the Guadians book and covered it . I took the book with me and left . While walking to the guild,I continued reading

* * *

**(Chapter 2:Another student?)**

"Ne,Miyoko . Since Hikari went to meet her dad,tell me more about her car accident" Yumi asked Miyoko

"Okay . But don't mention this to her"

"I promise"

"It was just a normal day after school when my mom told me to come home earlier than usual because some of my relatives were coming over . So at that time,I wasn't with her when the accident happen"

"So what happened?"

"I was only told by the paramedics that she actually saved someone"

"She did?!"

Miyoko nods "They said that the person that she saved seemed to know her . But ever since they put Hikari in the surgery room,that person disappeared . He or she didn't even say her name"

"Hikari must've known that person"

"That's the problem . She doesn't remember who she saved"

"Amnesia?"

"Yes . She doesn't even know that she got into an accident"

"But there's something weird about her surviving the accident . The doctors say that she won't last the night but she did . Another weird thing is that her bruises were gone the next day"

**(Miyoko's POV)**

That's it . I can't reveal anymore . This was supposed to be a secret even to Hikari but since Yumi's a friend,she has to know . And I never thought Yumi would see her scar . Just as long as she doesn't tell anyone else,I'm fine with it

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

So this is a Point-of-view type of book...And also,Miyoko says that she can't reveal anymore about Hikari's accident . Does that mean that she knows something else that she didn't mention?

I was so engrossed in the book that I nearly walked into the river near my house when the people on the boat told me to be careful . I also didn't hear Plue walking beside me,trying to lead me away from walking towards the river

* * *

**(Timeskip,Next day)**

**(Hikari's POV)**

The third period of lessons is PE and my class is playing dodgeball . At first it was just practice,then the teacher told the class to separate into 4 teams regardless of gender . But someone caught my eyes from my opponents team . He has dark brown,slightly messy hair and jet black eyes . He's not in my class,yet why does he look so familiar?And what is he doing here?

Before the game started,my team discussed to decide on a secret leader . Which turned out to be me . So if I get hit,the whole game ends

After just a few minutes,only me and that familiar guy is left . And also,he's the one who wiped out all of my team mates,and I'm the one who wiped out all of his . Every now and then,he would give me a smile and I kinda got off guard and he nearly hit me . But,he seems to be a little slower in his reflexes and I aimed straight for his face . I unconciously added force in my throw and he fell backwards . Since when did I get so strong?

Most of the girls immediately came to his aid but he just ignored them and stood up . People just offered help and he just ignored them?!How rude!But the weird thing is...He doesn't seemed to be mad that I hit him straight in his face...

**(Timeskip,lunchbreak)**

**(Normal POV)**

The three girls sat at their usual seat for their lunch . But the guy that Hikari found familiar is sitting at the table next to where Hikari is supposed to sit . He sat there quietly,checking his Iphone

"Yumi,who is he?He's not in our class right?" (Hikari)

"He is . He just arrived from Singapore this morning so he came to school late" (Yumi)

"He's from Singapore too?!" (Hikari)

But Miyoko doesn't seem to be interested in the conversation . She just looked out the window,using her hand to cover her face

"Miiiyookoo-chaann,you know something right?" (Hikari)

Miyoko pretended not to hear her . Annoyed,Hikari kicked her leg underneath the table to get her attention

"Ouch!"

"Tell us what you know" (Hikari)

Miyoko sighed . She stood up from her seat and walked over to that guy's table . He looked up and smirked

"Let me introduce the son of my mother's friend,Iyari Ryuu"

"You two know each other?!" (Yumi & Hikari)

"Not really . This is so far our third time meeting . I never really thought that we'd be put in the same class" (Ryuu)

"I'm not talking to you!" (Hikari)

"Wow,tough girl" (Ryuu)

"Shut that damn mouth up!" (Hikari)

Ryuu and Hikari gave each other their dagger stare and the other two girls sweatdropped,unsure how to react to the scene happening before them

"T-they get along really well,huh?" (Yumi)

"Is it because of the _faceball_ that Hikari gave him earlier?" (Miyoko)

The two stopped giving each other their stares after realizing that it's not getting them anywhere . But Hikari notices that he doesn't seem to have a bento

"Y-you're not having lunch?"

"Oh,so now you're worried about me?"

"Hey!It's just a question!"

"Okay,okay . I just arrived from Singapore this morning so I my Nee-san didn't have time to prepare me my lunch"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah . So?"

Out of pity,she handed him her bento "Y-you can have some of mine..."

Ryuu just sat there surprised,with his eyebrow raised

"Don't look at me like that!This is to say sorry for aiming the ball at your face too hard!" Unknown to her,she had a slight blush on her face

"You don't have to . I'm not mad . But if you insist,I'll take some" He took the chopsticks and picked up the rolled omelette . He put it in his mouth and a small smile formed on his lips . "Did you make your own bento?"

"Yeah . So?"

"I think you just put in poison in it"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding . It's really good"

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

So that's how they met...And Reyna used to be quite a tsundere...Wait,she's still a tsundere now . But only towards Skye though . Now that I think of it,Reyna is only aggressive towards Skye . What about towards enemies? . Since she and Skye are a lot more stronger than we used to think they are,I think when she entered her wrath mode,she'll be even worst that Erza and Mira-san combined . I flinched at that thought . I can't imagine anyone even scarier than Erza and Mira-san combined


	3. Partners

_Recap:_

_"It was just a normal day after school when my mom told me to come home earlier than usual because some of my relatives were coming over . So at that time,I wasn't with her when the accident happen"_

_"Miiiyookoo-chaann,you know something right?"_

_"Let me introduce the son of my mother's friend,Iyari Ryuu"_

* * *

Guardians-Chapter 3:Partners

**(Lucy's POV)**

I arrived at the guild soon after finishing chapter 2 . The guild was as noisy as usual . Natsu picking a fight with Gray,Erza getting angry about her missing strawberry cake and Elfman kept saying what should be done as a man etc. I went straight to the bar and asked Mira for a vanilla milkshake . While waiting,I continued to chapter 3

* * *

**(Chapter 3:Partners)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Iyari-kun!Don't you want a proper tour around the school?" Yumi asked as he walked towards the gate

"I'm not really interested"

"But what if you get lost in the school?"

"It's not like I have a bad sense of direction"

Hikari had the angry aura around her as she saw that Ryuu is refusing her friend's help

"What's wrong with you?!She's offering help to you!"

"Since you think that I need help so much,why don't _you_ give me a tour around the school?"

**(Hikari's POV)**

Me?!A tour around the school?!With him?!

"No thank you,I just transferred to this school yesterday,so I don't know the school well yet" I rejected him

"Yet,but we can explore . You should know the basics since you arrive here a day earlier than me"

"Okay,but..."

I look at Miyoko and I gave her my half smile and she gives me her 'what?' look

**(5 minutes later...)**

**(Ryuu's POV)**

I facepalmed as we walked along the corridors . I never thought that this would be a group tour . She ended up inviting her friends along . I actually just wanted to tour with Hikari alone,but it seems like she doesn't want that

"Angry?" Miyoko walked up beside me

"Not really,just.."

"Bear with it if you don't want to lose her"

Lose her...She should add 'again' in her sentence . I looked at Hikari as she laughed with the girl with shoulder length brown hair . If she's going to behave like a tsundere towards me,then I'm up for the challenge

"Along that way is the archery room,where the archery club have their practices" Yumi pointed out

As the group walked off,Hikari just stood at the door to the archery club . I saw her scrutinizing the students shooting the arrows . I walked up quietly behind her and whispered in her ear

"You wanna shoot cupid's arrow?"

She blushed slightly and walked right into the archery room

"Hikari?"

She approached one of the members and asked something . What is she doing?

I walked in and one of the members handed her a bow and arrow . Oh,so she really does want to shoot cupid's arrow

"If you're thinking about the cupid's arrow you said earlier,it's not"

I raised an eyebrow . Did she just read my mind?

She pulled the string and placed the arrow . She closed one eye,aim and released the string . The results are jaw dropping . She got perfect bullseye . The archery club members froze,after realizing how a non-member is actually better than they are . Hikari doesn't look too different . She seemed surprised just as much as they are . As if she doesn't believe it,she asked for another arrow . She shot the arrow again and this time,it really made me blank . She just sliced the previous arrow in half with the second arrow!

"This is too creepy . I'm going"

She walked past me as I kept staring at the score board with the split arrow . Just...awestruck

"Let's go..." She pulled the back of my collar and dragged me away

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Here's your milkshake" Mira hummed and handed me my milkshake . I took a sip without looking away from the book

"What are you reading?" Natsu peered over my shoulder

"This has nothing to do with you . Now go away" I shooed him off

"Lucy is being mean to me.." Natsu sulked and I sweatdropped . Oh please,you're not a little boy anymore

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Where did you two go?" Yumi asked

"This girl here wanted to shoot cupid's ar-OW!" Hikari slapped the back of Ryuu's head before he could continue

"Stop that"

"Uhh...What actually happened?" (Saori)

"I went to check out the archery club"

"And she got two bullse-OW!" Hikari slapped the back of his head again

"Shut up" Hikari said it in english

Ryuu rubbed the back of his head in pain . Miyoko laughed and the others followed laughing

**(Next day,Normal POV)**

"Okay class,in a week,you'll be going on a field trip to the Tanazara forest **(A/N:That's a made-up . Sorry) **. I will go further into the details on Monday so in the meantime,I want you to find a partner"

Then the school bell rings,indicating the end of school . As soon as the teacher said "Class dismissed",everyone in the class gathered around Hikari and Ryuu to ask for their partnership . Most boys wanted to be Hikari's partner because they want to be known around the school for hanging out with an amazingly talented girl . As for Ryuu,the girls just wanted to be his partner for his looks

"Shikita-san,please be my partner!"

"Iyari-kun,will you be my partner?"

"Iyari,let's be partners!"

"Shikita-san,I like archery too!Let's be partners and friends!"

"H-how did you know about the archery?!" Hikari say in surprise . She never told anyone about her getting two bullseyes . But she remembered that the archery club members and Ryuu was there

"Anyways,everybody knows about it!They also know about how good you are in other sports!"

"R-rumors...How I hate them..." Hikari muttered under her breath

"Sorry girls,but I'm taking Little Miss Shikita here as my partner" Ryuu went to Hikari,put his hand on her hips from the side and pulled her closer to him . Hikari blushed madly and the others got disappointed . They walked away glumly and Hikari pushed Ryuu away

"What the hell was that?!You didn't ask for my permission!"

"It's better that I partner up with someone I know"

"We only know each other yesterday!" A tick mark appeared at her forehead

"Better than someone I don't know at all"

"You can go with Miyoko!Don't you know each other before this?!Wait,but I want to go with Miyoko!You can go with Yumi!No,but you only got to know her yesterday too!Argh!This is so confusing!"

"Sorry Hikari,but I decided to partner up with Yumi" Miyoko said with slight guilt in her voice

"Miyoko?!" Hikari cried

"Anyways,you two will make a great couple!" (Yumi)

"We're not a couple!" (Hikari)

"We could be" (Ryuu)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

I chuckled at the last part . It was really cute!And I have to agree with Yumi . They do look like a cute couple . I may not know what they look like before but they definitely look good together


End file.
